My Hips Don't Lie
by xoxocherryblossom
Summary: Sakura, captain of the cheerleading squad, is a drop dead gorgeous player. On the other hand, Syaoran is the captain of the soccer team, also a player, and very hot. Sakura wants him, but Syaoran plays hard to get.


Summary: Sakura, captain of the cheerleading squad, is a drop dead gorgeous player. On the other hand, Syaoran is the captain of the soccer team, also a player, and very hot. Sakura wants him, but Syaoran plays hard to get.

Disclaimer: I do not own card Card Captor Sakura or any designers or songs in this story. The plot, however, is owned by me.

Chapter 1

"Okay girls! Time to shower!" said the sun-kissed haired girl.

The sun-kissed haired girl ran into locker room and stripped her clothes off and went into the shower. She lathered her hair in organically made cherry blossom shampoo specifically made for her and washed her body. As she put a towel around her body, she also put one on her hair. As she walked in the locker room, her locker was the very first one colored pink. As cheerleading captain, you got the first locker and painted it a color of your own. She put on her clothes and dried her hair and walked out. She was wearing a tight white tank top and a short pink mini skirt with high heels. As she stood 5'8 without high heels, that was the perfect height.

"Hey Sakura!" screamed the ebony-haired girl.

"Hey Moyo," the sun-kissed haired girl replied back.

"Let's go visit the soccer team."

"Are they still practicing?"

"Yeah, for the championships which is in two weeks."

"Okay, is Syaoran at practice?"

"Well duh, he's captain. He can't miss any practices."

"Just asking."

"Wait, let me get my bag."

"I got it, I put it in your car."

"Thanks, Tomo, I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura. Let's please go watch the guys play soccer."

"Okay," Sakura laughed.

When Sakura and Tomoyo arrived to the field, the guys were running their final 2 laps.

"Awww, we missed them play," said Sakura.

"Oh well."

"Let's go talk to them."

"You mean flirt with them?"

"Haha, okay, yeah, to flirt with them."

"Let's go."

As the two girls walked down the bleachers, they took their time. They were the two most popular girls in their grade or the school. Sakura was 5'8 with a curvaceous, slim, and slender body, a body that anybody would die for. She had the most breathtaking eyes with the color of emeralds. Her elbow-length sun-kissed hair was straight and slightly wavy at the bottom. She had long slender legs that guys would have loved to touch and see. But most of all, she was a player. Tomoyo, on the other hand, gave you a sophisticated feeling, not that Sakura isn't sophisticated. Tomoyo didn't play the same game that Sakura did. She had a boyfriend, Eriol Hiriziigawa. She was also the same height as Sakura and had nice body and legs.

As they reached the bottom, the guys had finished running their laps and most of them were going in to take their showers.

"Hey," Tomoyo said to the navy-haired man covered in sweat.

"Hey baby," Eriol replied.

"So how was practice?"

"Syaoran tried to kill us. He made us work out like crazy. He's getting worked up about the championships. I mean we haven't lost a game and we won the championships every year. He's just scared we might lose for no apparent reason."

"Ohh, Syaoran is scared," Sakura teased.

"Yeah right," said a very gorgeous guy with piercing amber eyes.

He was sweating with his jersey sticking onto every contour of his body. His six pack was shown with every fine detail that made all the girls drool. Standing at 6 feet tall, he was taller than Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey," Sakura said seductively.

"What are you guys doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Just looking around," Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran.

Sakura just loved looking at him. His unruly hair was so sexy along with his nice body and his eyes.

"You guys, me and Tomoyo got to go," interrupted Eriol.

Tomoyo clung onto him as if there was no tomorrow. She was nibbling on his ear which made Eriol laugh as he talked. Tomoyo and Eriol walked away leaving Sakura and Syaoran all along, just like Sakura wanted. Syaoran walked away, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

Syaoran turned over, "What?"

"What? You thought you could leave without having fun with me?"

"Look, I have to take a shower."

"I also find guys attractive when they are sweating."

"Okay then, I'll get someone else who's sweating more than I am."

"But all the guys already took a shower."

"Oh well, guess no one else can play the same game you play."

"Syaoran, we all know you play that same game."

"Yeah, but not with you."

"You should try, I have a feeling it would be fun," Sakura purred as she moved closer to him, as her mouth moved along his collar bone. He tasted sour yet sweet with the sweat and sandalwood and spices mixed together.

Syaoran stood there feeling her body crash onto his as her mouth found its way up to his mouth. She worked her bottom lip and pushed him down onto the bleachers. As she straddled him, she kissed him passionately. He tasted so good.

Soon, Syaoran started kissing back. She was a very good kisser, he knew that too. As Sakura moaned, Syaoran couldn't help but open his eyes. Her eyelashes, long and having that curl, tickled his face.

As he stopped kissing her, Sakura opened her eyes. She stopped kissing him. She looked intently at him with her enchanting emeralds and kissed him on the nose and walked off. Syaoran sat there smirking.

His kisses were like magic. Once you kissed him, you wanted to kiss him more. As Sakura sat in her silver Mercedes sports car, she thought about him. She didn't understand why he played her to get.

As she put on her engine, she started driving home. She lived in a mansion that belonged to her. Being the daughter of the chairman of the Kinomoto Airlines, she and her family were filthy rich. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, had a family with Kaho. Kaho was having her second baby very soon. She was hoping it would be a girl, because they already had a 4-year-old boy named Takamasa. Her brother had his own company, Kinomoto Corp. He also lived in a different mansion in Setagaya. Her dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto was away in Europe signing a contract. He had a huge estate in the country.

It was lonely living by herself, but she had her maid, Aya Hitomo. She was in her late 40's and she was like her 3rd mother. Her real mother died when she was 3-years-old with an incurable disease. Her 2nd mother was Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi Dadouji. Sonomi was cousins and best friends with Sakura's mother, Nadashiko.

As she put in the password in for gate, she rode her car until she got in front of her front door, which was a pretty long way. As she got of her door, her butler, Mika Ryu, opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Mika."

"My pleasure, miss."

Mika Ryu was in his late 50's. He had been serving the Kinomotos' all their lives until Sakura's father transferred him to live with Sakura.

As she climbed her spiral staircase which was very long, she greeted Aya.

"Hi Aya."

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Good."

"Now that its almost spring break, are you planning to visit your beach house?"

"Yeah, with Tomoyo and some friends."

"This weekend I'm going to go to the beach house so that I can clean and wash everything, okay?"

"Thanks Aya."

"No problem."

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sure."

Sakura walked up the rest of the stairs and turned right. Her room was the farthest and the biggest room in the mansion. As she opened her door, she went to lie down on her king-sized bed with her bed curtains neatly tied up. Her room was mostly pink. Her comforters and her pillows were all pink. Her walls were pink too. Her desk and chairs and furniture were made out of wood. In the corner was a wide screen TV with a pink faux fur mat and 2 pink single sofas. Her walking closet was next to her bathroom. Her room was very clean.

Then to ruin the peaceful moment, her cell phone started ringing. Reluctantly, she stood up and grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said the other voice.

"Hey Tomoyo."

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"On my bed, trying to sleep."

"Sakura, it's a Friday, in two weeks spring break."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically.

"Party at my house tonight."

"Is Syaoran coming?"

"Yeah with Eriol."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Eight o'clock."

"Thanks."

"'K, talk to you later. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Moyo."

Sakura glanced at her clock and noticed it was five o'clock. She went to her closet, and went looking for clothes. She ended up picking a simple blue halter top and a short jean skirt. If she wanted to have fun, she needed to wear something simple, easy to take off, easy to put on. Now that she picked out something, all she had to do was sleep, wake up, wash up, put on her clothes and leave.

She laid on her bed thinking of what kind of fun she would be doing with _him_.

So, how was it? I haven't been updating other fics, because I needed to try something new. This is like Sweetie, You had me, but a little different. This is kind of rushed, but writing this at 3 30 A M is pretty crazy. Haha. Review if you want another chapter.


End file.
